Amor Limpo
by Mitsuki Higurashi
Summary: Inuyasha e Kouga são duas lavadeiras e sua patroa é Kagome,uma milionaria que está sendo enganada por Sesshoumaru,o irmão de Inuyasha.Muitas coisas irão acontecer...


Amor Limpo

coments:  
Esta fic está sendo feita com base nas idíeas de Mitsuki Higurashi e está sendo escrita por sua amiga Mitsune Higurashi,que está ajudando em mais fic dela além dessa(fic ainda não publicadas!)

resumo:Inuyasha e Kouga são lavadeiras e Kagome é a patroa deles.Sesshoumaru é um vilão que está apenas interessado no dinheiro de Kagome,que é apaixonada por ele.

----------------------------

Amor Limpo

capitulo 1-Lavadeiras e brigas!

Inuyasha é um rapaz de vinte anos e mora em uma casa com Miroku e Sango,os que criaram ele e seu irmão mais velho,Sesshoumaru.Sesshoumaru é meio irmão de Inuyasha,são filhos do mesmo pai,que era um parente distante de Sango.

(a Sango é uma espécie de prima de terceiro grau do pai do Inu e do Sesshy!¬¬)

Sango é casada com Miroku e desde que os pais de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru morreram,passaram a criá-los como se fossem os próprios filhos.  
Inuyasha não tinha um trabalho muito bom,mas foi o único que ele conseguiu...ele trabalhava como lavadeira e junto com uma pessoa com quem ele não se dava nada bem,Kouga.

A patroa de Inuyasha era Kagome Higurashi,uma milionária,filha de Bankotsu e Kikyou.  
Sesshoumaru conquistou o coração de Kagome.ela se apaixonou por ele,embora ele só estivesse com elapor causa do dinheiro.  
(eh..o Sesshy é bastante interesseiro!hehe!)

Inuyasha não suportava ver o irmão com Kagome,embora não admitisse,ele gostava dela.  
Kouga também gostava de Kagome,e tentava agradá-la só para ganhar um aumento no salário.

Mais uma vez Inuyasha e Kouga brigaram e discutiram durante o trabalho e acabaram chamando demais a atenção...principalmente de sua patroa.

-Inuyasha!DE NOVO VOCÊS estão brigando,eu não acredito!A ÚNICA solução que me passa pela cabeça é diminuir o salário de vocês ou então...-Kagome parou de dar seu sermão,pensativa.

-Então o que?-Inuyasha e Kouga falaram juntos,depois fazendo uma careta um para o outro.

Kagome faz umacara de vitoriosa,isso realmente deixou os dois nervosos,temiam perder o emprego.

-Querem mesmo saber?-perguntou ela,aumentando um sorriso maligno e um olhar comprometedor.

Inuyasha e Kouga engoliram em seco,mas afirmaram com a cabeça que queriam saber qual a atitude que ela iria tomar.

-Posso demitir UM de vocês!-respondeu ela.

Kouga olhou convencido para Inuyasha,achando que ele era quem teria o emprego garantido.  
Inuyasha apenas fez uma careta diante do convencimento do colega de trabalho.  
Kagome viu que os dois estavam prestes a discutir novamente e viu que Kouga estava se achando.

-Ou então...vou demitir OS DOIS!-diz Kagome,cortando os olhares assasinos de ambos os dois empregados.

Kouga e Inuyasha se entreolharam e engoliram em seco novamente,entraram no desespero,afinal eles não queriam perder o emprego de jeito nenhum.

Kouga então tentou agradar Kagome,o que deixou Inuyasha irritado.  
Dessa vez passaram por perto de perder o emprego,Kagome acabara perdoando dessa vez,mas deixara claro que da próxima vez...seriam demitidos na hora.

-------- ----------- - --------

No final da tarde,os dois foram para suas respectivas casas.  
Kouga mal chegou em casa e foi contando o que acontecera no trabalho,mas se esqueceu que tal fato deixaria a mão,Kaede,furiosa.

Kaede segurava a orelha de Kouga com força e dava mais um de seus sermões.

-Ai,ai!Pára mãe!"Mãezinha por favor pára!Tá doendo!-Kouga implorava para que a mãe o soltasse.

-E vai doer mais se algo assim ou parecido acontecer de novo!Ouviu bem?Só não te prendo de castigo no quarto porque sei que não irá adiantar...mas em vez de ficar preso,terá outro castigo!-diz Kaede,puxando um pouco mais a orelha do filho,fazendo-o gritar mais uma vez.

-Me solta mamãe!Prometo que não vai acontecer de novo!Por favor,me solta!-diz ele.

-Está bem!Vai cumprir essa promessa,mas isso não irá livrá-lo de um castigo!Vou pensar no que fazer,amnhã você tem seu castigo!-diz ela soltando a orelha do filho e entrando em seu quarto e logo depois batendo a porta.

Kouga apenas suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a orelha,que já estava vermelha.

-Ela podia ter pego mais leve!Se bem que a sargentona não ia perder esse costume de ser rígida!Ah...mas eu vou é dormir!-disse ele decepcionado.

Kaede era muito exigente e os castigos não eram da boca pra fora,os castigos que ela dava eram merecidos e faziam qualquer um se arrepender.  
Inuyasha apenas levara uma bronca de Sango,mas não correu risco de ter um castigo.  
Durante a bronca,Sesshoumaru e Miroku davam apenas se divertiam com a situação e dava altas gargalhadas,deixando Inuyasha irritado e Sango brava por ter sido interrompida.

Kagome apenas ficara em seu quarto,brincando com Kirara,sua gatinha de estimação e também xingava mentalmente Inuyasha e Kouga,não aguentava mais os dois brigando o tempo todo,isso lhe causava até mesmo dores de cabeça.

Kagome era dona de uma fábrica de tecidos e tinha 18 anos de idade.  
Sesshoumaru,seu atual namorado tinha 25 e Kouga tinha 19 e faria 20 em poco tempo.

Ninguém sabia que Sesshoumaru estava interessado apenas no dinheiro de Kagome,Inuyasha apenas desconfiava,mas não tinha certeza e nem mesmo provas.

Apenas o tempo revelará a verdade...

----------- ---------- --------- -------------- ----------- ---------- ----------- ----------

Comets da escritora e autora:

Estamos felizes por estarmos postando esta fic e ficaremos contentes se lerem e deixarem sua reviews!Adoraremos receber elogios,sugestões e até mesmo críticas...pelo menos assim saberemos se tem gente lendo e se estão gostando ou não!Esperem só pelo prox capitulo...

comets da autora:

...Espero q gostem e que continuem lendo e que leiam também as fics da Mitsune e as outras minhas que logo estarão publicadas!e também gostaria de agradecer a Mitsune,que escreve as falas e os texto para mim..entretanto quero deixar claro q tudo que ela escreve,mesnos as fics originalmente dela...são idéias minhas!Sim...inclusive as falas!bjuss pra todos e deixem reviews!

coments da escritora:

É verdade...eu só ajudo a criar os textos e as falas para as fic da Mitsuki,mas essa fic é dela!Portanto os créditos são dela!  
Mas só pra avisar...as minhas fic sao minhas hein!Não foi ela q teve a idéia pra Dança com Vampiros ou outras fics q eu logo publicarei!Leiam as fic dela...e minhas também!Isso se vcs quiserem!¬¬Bjuss e deixem reviews!

Ah...Arashi...me manda mais reviews!e uns e-mails também!Mas manda pra Mitsuki tb pq eh capaz dela ficar cum ciúmes!hehe!¬¬bjuss!

mitsuki: Dah pra para de flar e encerra logo!tah ficando muto comprido!¬¬

mitsune:Ah tah!Como quiser!Bjuss..leiam e deixem reviews!Ate o proximo capitulo! 


End file.
